


Vertiginous Heights

by Linspoppa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linspoppa/pseuds/Linspoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight in white armor should be able to sweep a damsel off their feet and kiss them. But what's a poor knight to do when said damsel towers a good few heads above them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertiginous Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Albawrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites) for this crack pairing, as her lovely fic Bombs Away got me hooked on them.  
> Un-beta'd.

"..."

"Tailgate?"

"Yes?"

"Doing all right down there?"

"Splendid! Wonderful. If only a certain mech would stop flapping his mighty chin."

"You seem to be contemplating it awfully long. Don't pull your neck cables admiring what's beyond reach."

"Kindly shut up."

Their current predicament must elicit quite a few laughs from an outside observer. Fulcrum, with his back to the wall, was cornered by the white and blue minibot whose visor had a determined glint to it. His arms were on either side of the lanky con's hips, balancing on the front of his pedes and straining up towards the technician's face.

This wasn't fair! Foul play! The taller mech only had to bend down to plant a kiss on the side of his lover's head, showing affection when nobody else was looking. Such mushy displays could damage his image as a Decepticon around the crew members of the W.A.P., so they tended to be hasty. Lots of posturing for a mech half the mass of his warrior companions.

The little minibot had decided it was time he reciprocated the affections, WITHOUT any form of assistance. Who the pit do they think he is?

"Sure you don't want a little boost?"

"Absolutely. Now watch the minibot in action."

In a stroke of brilliance, the blue and white mech raised a small pede onto the side kibble of Fulcrum's shin. Once certain he had a good hold, he grabbed above Fulcrum's arm joint and started pulling himself up.

The con jerked in surprise and tried to counter the sudden extra weight by leaning backwards. "E-easy!"

"I am on a quest. Hush now."

Gaining purchase with his opposite pede, Tailgate now found himself aligned visor to lipplates with the other. Steadying himself on broader shoulders, he angled his face up and leaned forward, nuzzling his lower mask against the mouth twitching at the corners. A faint vibration came out in the place of a kiss, leaving Fulcrum's mouth tingling.

Leaning back with a satisfied huff, he pinned the taller mech with a look, visor flashing in the light.

The lanky technician sighed. "Well done, but your feet aren't touching the ground."

"What's that sound?" The smugness practically radiated of Tailgate. "It's the sound of my victory. Admit defeat, Decepticreep."

"Faction roleplay now? The conquering of the big bad K-class."

Tailgate hopped down, a sway in his shapely hips. "Let's bring this back to your hab suite and we can put my bomb defusing skills to the test."

"Hmm. Isn't defusing me contradicting your goal of setting me off?"

"Wow, Misfire was right. You _are_ a spoilsport."

"Only for the two of you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy, but evolved into banter and innuendo. Oh well!
> 
> While Tailgate has a lot of empathy, he's shown moments of cheekiness and ego in canon. He's not afraid to be forward. So I reckon with someone close, these sides would come forth even more.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
